Carry this Feeling
by Rhian1975
Summary: Ric and Serena fun.


Carry This Feeling

Shortly after his return to Holby after a five-month break away, Ric Griffin found his life entangled with Serena Campbell. Her mother fell victim to Vascular Dementia and she was deteriorating rapidly, as time went on Serena found herself less able to cope, despite the number of nurses that were now in and about her home.

Ric had become her greatest support, whilst Guy Self tried to diminish her confidence and make her feel as if she was losing her touch. Ric provided great moral support and wise wisdom. For this, Serena always felt grateful as Ric's friendship meant a great deal to her, and he was someone her mother enjoyed having around, after all Adrienne had a large soft spot of Ric.

Things were going well for Serena; she seemed to manage the situation she would still hold back some of her feelings, even to Ric, as she did not want to lose face around him. However, one night she had turned up at his doorstep in floods of tears, Adrienne had hit her, badly and Serena felt on the verge of breaking point.

She walked out of her home, leaving her mother with one of her carers. It felt like such a selfish act, but she needed to run and running to Ric felt like her only option. He instantly wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed her heart out, before taking her to his living room. There they talked, whilst holding each other for all they were worth, Ric feeling this overwhelming duty to care and protect his friend, Serena just holding on to the safe feeling he gave her. Whilst in conversation, it became more apparent that Serena needed to find a specialised care home for her mother. 'St Veronica's' fell back on the picture - as much as Serena was against sending her mother away, she could no longer take it.

Ric could no longer take it, after Serena revealed the bruises upon her stomach, he needed to make Serena his priority, and he needed to protect her from further harm. The painstaking decision to put her mother in a care home, took a lot of pride away from Serena and she almost felt like a failure, she felt like she had let her mother down. However, Ric constantly reassured her that it was the right thing to do, not just by her but also for her mother.

Now a mere two and a half months into dating, a romance had blossomed, the morning after the night she had turned up at his door, they had shared a tender kiss over breakfast; it was a kiss they failed to regret something about it felt so right, so unforced, and full of feeling.

For a while after their kiss, they said nothing of the matter and just accepting the situation for what it was, and carried on as they were, to take it further would feel slightly crass, as Serena needed to deal with issues with greater importance; Serena had to deal with her mother. It was not until Serena had moved Adrienne into a home did they even venture on a first date.

A wonderful dinner at a restaurant followed by coffee and chocolates by the riverside, everything was beautifully magical and just the way they wished it to go. They had been out socially together on many occasions, but now on a date the air had changed, the flirting became more subtle, small touches across the table and glistening eyes.

However, they did not fall into sleeping together on the first date, nor on the second. They did the dating process the proper way. Serena rather appreciated this act, Ric was a complete gentleman, and she adored it; and he enjoyed treating her like this he knew it was the least she deserved.

It was not until their fifth date did they spend the night together, they had ventured to one of the smaller cinemas in town, which was showing old movies; they munched on popcorn, indulged in the odd kiss, but predominately held hands and sat in glee whilst watching the film.

Nervously that night, they took their relationship to the next level; there was something ever so beautifully clumsy about their first time as a couple, a little mismatched and over with pretty soon. Yet it did not flood them with doubt, it only pushed them to try again an hour or so later, where everything became slow, tantric, and rather orgasmic.

Tonight, they were at Serena's place, she had cooked them dinner and they indulged on Red Wine, they laughed and joked with each other. Completely relaxed in each other's company, sat in her living room cuddled together and not doing anything else; they did not even put the television on, as it did not feel necessary.

Without even raising the issue, Serena released herself from Ric's comforting hold and she took his hand as she stood herself up, giving Ric a gentle tug as so that he would follow her. Smiling, they headed up the stairs, hand in hand not saying a word and they did not need to. Both knew where this was heading, both were consenting to the idea and more importantly they both wanted it. Closing the bedroom door, Ric walked slowly to Serena, who had already sat herself upon her bed. As Ric came to her side, their hands making their ways to various spots upon the others body, lips locking softly, eyes closing taking in the physical sensations of their kisses, allowing themselves to run away with the feelings.

After pulling off each other's tops, they returned to tenderly kissing each other's lips, mumbling many inaudible words of enjoyment. As Serena's hands made their way to the waistband of Ric's trousers, she broke off her kisses, tugged upon his belt, and removed the item without breaking her eye contact. Her eyes shone with a familiar glint as Ric shuffled, slipping off his trousers and boxer shorts, throwing them to the side of the bed. He was now completely naked, baring all rather confidently; shuffling himself back towards Serena, they sat almost embraced, their lips re-joining in enticing sucking motions.

Serena hated giving oral sex, the thought alone made her gag she was never sure why that was it just left her feeling on edge. Furthermore, Ric was more than a mouthful by her standards; his penis was never to enter her mouth.

Ric's hands ran up Serena's back, sending a chilling feeling down her spine, he unclasped her bra and she tossed it aside. As Ric began to fondle her breasts, Serena ran her hand down Ric's torso and to his testicles. Caressing them ever so gently, using her nails to lightly creating a tickling sensation, which Ric enjoyed immensely.

As Ric played with her breast and kissed her neck, Serena firmly but ever so gently wrapped her fingers around his member; moving her fist up and down his shaft in a slow, steady motion. To give Ric a real act of pleasure, Serena varied her speed and pressure as his arousal grew, taking her free hand that lay on his thigh to his testicles once again gentle stroking. Ric knew ultimately, this was something he could have done himself and found himself receiving as much pleasure; but it was the intimacy with Serena, which made it feel divine, the closeness of their bodies propelled his enjoyment of the moment

The kissing of her neck became less and the caressing of her breasts turned almost to a squeeze as Ric reached his peak, coming into her hand. She just let his semen flood out, wiping what was in her hand on her trousers. Satisfied, Ric and Serena engaged their lips, fiercely. Hungry for each other, they could taste what was to come, feel all impending sensations. They could sense each other smiling, they could see the glow in each other's eyes, and it only heightened the moment without a single word spoken.

He laid her down on her back, and slowly one kiss at a time made his way down her body starting at her lips, across her collarbone, to her breasts, her rib cage, and her belly button. Unbuttoning her trousers, he moved back and pulled them and her underwear carefully from her legs. Before bringing a trail of kisses up her left leg - starting from the ball of her toes, as each kiss neared her most delicate parts Serena could already feel a slight weakness in her body.

Tenderly caressing her thighs, his lips met with her labia, starting with a licking motion, working his way around her vagina as if it were a sacred land. Her body moved with pleasure, almost grinding his face as he began to suck on her clitoris. A hand massaging his head, the other gripping the bed sheets, Ric had sent her into what felt like overdrive, her skin flushed a rosy pink. Dripping wet she moaned in ecstasy, whilst Ric failed to do much 'cleaning' and brought his lips back up to her, neither cared for where his lips had been; they were enjoying the moment for what it was.

Parting from their kiss Serena pushed Ric back so that he was lying on her bed, Ric grinned as she instantly straddled him, and he rather enjoyed it when Serena had her moments of dominance. Leaning her body over him as she began to kiss him repeatedly, to say things were already intense was an understatement. Kissing turned into sucking, and biting motions, Serena was not ready to give in just yet, she wanted to hold out a little longer, teasing Ric was something she enjoyed doing. She always enjoyed teasing Ric and that did not mean the teasing lay mutually exclusive to sex.

However, as Ric stroked her thigh Serena knew she could not delay any further, arching her body away slightly, Serena ran her hand down Ric's body and took gentle hold of his penis, a hand of his slid from her buttocks joining with her hand, aiding insertion of his erect member into her wet pulsing vagina.

Ric watched Serena's face; the look of pleasure met a grin as she let out a soft moan. As Ric's hands tantalisingly snuck up to her back, Serena almost cupped his neck, as she rested her forehead upon his. She began to rock up and down, in slow motions. The gentle, long thrusts caused their breaths to become heavier as they sensation felt heavenly. Their noses occasionally bumped, lips met, but ultimately they just kept their foreheads touching, feeling each other's warm breaths upon their faces, the occasional moan escaped their mouths. The slow rock and the gentle light scratching they propelled upon each other's bodies left them feeling as if this moment could end a little too soon

Raising her body away from his she thrust upon him slow, but hard, leaning a hand upon his chest as he clung to her thighs. She could not bear the thought of being so close to him, not when she could feel her peak on the verge of eruption. Ric completely embraced the new view, he found Serena gorgeous regardless of how out of shape she insisted she was.

The slow thrusts were only causing them to, almost reach their peak; Serena knew this and despite the weakness that she started to feel in her legs she picked up the pace. Thrusting hard and fast for a minute or two, she rode him fast before her legs started to feel like jelly; Ric raising his hands from her thighs to her clitoris only aided this jelly like feeling.

Returning to the slow and gentle pace she had begun with, their smiles were broad and after a few slow long and hard thrusts. Soft groans, flushed skin and body tremors, coupled with the feeling of Ric ejaculating inside her and the moist spill as Serena withdrew him from her body met with shallow breaths. Serena allowed her body to fall on Ric's as they enticed them self in kisses and tender caresses, mumbling each other's name and other sweet-nothings until their heart rates had dropped back to normal.

Her legs now draped over Ric's, her head nuzzled into his chest as his arms held her in close. Serena softly traced her finger around one of Ric's nipples as she felt him plant a light kiss on her hair. They had been in a state if silence, comfortably for just under an hour enjoying the calm and tranquil feelings of just being, nothing more and nothing less. It did not feel awkward in the slightest it just felt right.

"Is this what falling in love is _supposed_ to feel like?"

"You've been in love _before_ -"

"This _is_ different" Serena replied, ever so slightly pulling away so she could look Ric in the eye who was looking a little perplexed. "No one has touched me like you do, you take time; you appreciate me, you look me in the eye during at _least_ ninety percent of the time we have sex. You are kind, gentle, and passionate. You make me _happy_, in more ways than you know; I feel safe, comfortable and I trust you with my life. You inspire me _Ric_ and with you; I am a better person, your wise ways have such a positive effect on me. You are great, in every way and you are on my mind, a lot - I - Sorry, I - I think I got a little carried away -"

Ric smiled and placed a firm kiss upon Serena's lips, "I suppose you _could_ call that falling in love, but who am I to confirm that as I'm just a simple man"

Serena grinned, shaking her head "You're more than _that_"

They could have devoured themselves to sex once more, but they did not need that, as they were never truly about sex. Tonight's moments of passion were the first in a week; they had of course been out together, kissed, but nothing more. It was not because they were not making time for each other, they were, just nothing led to sex.

Their growing relationship had been always more emotional than physical, yet any physical act of a sexual nature that they engaged in, be it kissing or sex itself became a little special bubble of escapism where they could be without outside distraction and only focus on each other.

Resting her head back in to Ric's chest, curled up together is how they remained until Serena's alarm went way before the crack of dawn. They both carried this feeling in the hearts and they knew they were to end up as lovers forever.

As much as she tried to pull away, knowing she had work, Ric had other ideas. He was not looking for a morning romp; all he wanted was to spend another hour with her; her slightly cool feeling body against his warm body, creating a sense of 'home' between them.

Five more minutes he groaned, as many times as she insisted she had to get herself ready for work. Yet she did not put up much of a fight, Ric's arms were always far too inviting. She just found herself feeling overly content and Ric, he embraced having her there, not for any particular reason he just found her presence very warming.

"You called me Eric last night" Ric grinned as she finally agreed to 'five more minutes' half an hour later.

"When"

"Whilst we were, getting passionate..." Ric beamed

"Oh, _Oh_…" Serena almost flushed pink in embarrassment "Well it shall not happen again"

"Why?" Ric felt perplexed at her resistance to use his real name.

"To me, you are Ric; and besides Eric, it is a _little_ Disney" Serena squirmed "Reminds me of some 'Barbie Princess' film, Eleanor used to watch _all_ the time after Edward left... Prince Eric turned into a hapless and shamed Nutcracker; A man who needed a woman to save him."

Ric laughed, "Sounds like _you_ spent too much time watching the film yourself"

"Piss off, _Eric_" Serena replied with as much sarcasm as she could give.

"Yeah and I love you to..."

They both pulled apart and looked at each other, Ric had not intended to say such words it was more of a joke response. However, they just smiled; Ric placed his hand to her neck and ran a thumb along her jawline as he placed a kiss upon her lips. Yet they still didn't succumb to any desires, they had wasted as much time as it was just lying in bed and debating the 'five more minutes'; they now both had to get ready for work.


End file.
